Back Booth
by kswan88
Summary: It all has to start somewhere...
1. The Interview

I laid there wrapped in his arms, tears streaming down my face. Not because I was sad but because I was the happiest I had ever been in my whole life….

"Ciel"!

I hear a beating on the door to my loft, along with loud shrieks that could wake the dead. I know who it must be. I slowly open my sleep ridden eyes and pick up my phone.

3:30 a.m. "Yep it's about that time"… I speak slowly to myself

"Ciel, you stupid ass, open up"! He continues the incessant pounding to the point I think I might break

"Go away Alois, it isn't my fault you forgot your keys. Again" I let the last word draw out, maybe a bit too long but I think it added emphasis of how mad I was becoming.

"Please Ciel"

Ugh, I hate it when he whines, it's so unbecoming

"I'm freezing my tits off out here man!" he continues to beg and kicks the door for his own added bit of emphasis

Alois Trancy. How could anyone describe that tart? His name always leaves a putrid film on my tongue. Once a classmate now a friend? "Friend" and just recently a roommate. In other words, a bonafied asshat.

I rise from the warmth of my expensive down comforter and make my way to the door. Right now the only thing keeping me from tearing the blonde apart.

"Trancy!" I shout louder than I mean to, waking my slumbering cat who is now none too pleased, upsetting me further

"Alois Trancy, you hear me now, before I open this door you must know that if this happens again I will have no qualms in kicking your loose ass to the street"

Silence, this is something that rarely occurs when it comes to this dick. I grab my coat from the rack and open the door.

"Ugh, you idiot"

There he is, passed out cold and there I am, One hundred percent done with his chicanery. I drop my wool jacket onto the sleeping drunk and slam the door. Secretly hoping I bash his brains in.

I head back to the warmth of my bed and close my eyes.

"Beep beep beep"

Every morning the same thing. I arise and walk toward my kitchen. I start the coffee pot and head to the bathroom. I grab a towel and turn the shower on, but for some reason today I'm a little more alert. Amidst me trying to figure out why my phone chimes in.

"Interview 8:30 am P Coffee House"

"Oh yeah" I mummer to myself

I hope in the shower and make quick work of myself until I reach between my thighs. I usually take extra care there. I let my long fingers wrap around myself and begin to wash.

"Fuck, every time"

I begin to grow, my slippery fingers slid up and down my growing dick and I moan. I hate that this happens but it is inevitable. Every morning like clockwork. I begin to fuck my fist hard feeling it swell more in my palm. I mean I not upset of it. It's bigger than average. Nice and pink and has the perfect head. I only hate it because my palm is the only one who ever enjoys it. That's right folks, I, Ciel Phantomhive am a virgin.

"Ugh", I feel my stomach start to tense and then it happens. I coat my hand and the shower wall with my seed. What a waste that was….

I step out and dry myself and head to the bedroom. I dress myself in my usual garb. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a red necktie

"All black everything, all black everyday" I chuckle out as I head to the kitchen.

I grab my cup of coffee and head to grab my coat…

"Oh right" I pet Beans on the head and open the door.

"Stupid tart" I grab my coat off of a sleeping Alois and head out into the world.

Instead of driving I walk the half a block to the coffee shop. Which I will have you know is my baby. I bred her, raised her and she now has brothers and sisters all over the world. I'm such a genius.

I take a deep breath and put on a fake smile and open the sparkling glass doors

"Welcome to Phuntom Coffee and Bakery"! the red haired girl chimes from behind the counter

"Good morning my little coffee queen, how are you today"? I flick my index finger under her chin and remind myself to sanitize the moment I sit down.

She gives me a sickening cute laugh and an equally disgusting blush to go along with it "Well sir"!

I smile and begin to head to the back booth.

"Oh sir,"?

I pause, I have no time for her nonsense, its 8:15 and I have that interview.

"Your 8:30 is here, he sat in your booth. I know that's where'd you want him"

I bow my head to the left to acknowledge the dummy and head that way. How dare she assume anything? I never admit to being wrong but she was right.

I make my way to the back corner and sit at a small bistro table. I see the candidate and observe.

The girl brings me my coffee and muffin like she does every morning. "Watch out" she whispers as she sits the food down.

"What"? I ask but she's already bouncing away.

I think about what she could mean. I sit there eating and staring at the clock. Two til. I think it's time. I snap my fingers and the blonde bus boy that annoys the fuck out if me prances over. He clears the table and leaves and I head to the back booth.

"Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive, the proprietor…."I lose my voice. The man before me lifts his head and I am rendered completely speechless

"Hello, sir are you alright"? I hear him but it sounds like I'm under water. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. I stand there and breathe. I'm slowly returning to normalcy

"Yes", I cough and adjust my tie

"Why don't we have a seat" I extend my hand in the direction of the booth he was already sitting in. I pretend to look at "important interview pertaining paper work" as I speak.

"As I was saying, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, most here call me sir, Mr. P...I'm sure a couple call me asshole but. Sir or Mr. P will be fine."

I rattle on about a few things until I realize I hadn't asked his name. I take a deep breath and slowly raise my head. Blue meet crimson and I speak, barely but I manage to get it out.

"How rude of me, what is your name"?

He extends his hand toward me and my breath speeds up, I try as confidently as I can to shake his hand, he smiles an ungodly gorgeous smile and speaks

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, pleasure to meet you"


	2. An Invitaion to 202

An Invitation to 202

"Yes, thank you, I will see you on Monday" I slam the phone down. I am beyond pissed. I can't remember hiring him. Why would I do that? Shit, I don't even remember the interview.

"Sir"?

"Yes Mey"? She can tell I am none too pleased at the moment as she shyly enters my office.

"Can I sit"?

Ugh, what a trivial question, trying to contain my smartass self I simply nod in the direction of the chair opposite of me.

"About the other day"….

I freeze, my whole body tenses and I can tell that I am not going to like what I hear…

"What about it, as far as I recall it was normal, like any other" smooth Ciel, always so calm and collected.

"Well, you see, sir…"

Babbling. So much babbling, why can't people just get to the point?

"Spit it out".

"You remember the new guy? Well he's out front; he wants to talk to you about what happened the other day."

"Why, I just was on the phone with him"? For some reason as the words slip from my mouth I get nervous. Palms begin to sweat and my stomach begins to turn in on itself.

"I think it might have to do with the fact that you screamed YOURE HIRED and fled out of the coffee shop"

Me, acting less than collected doesn't sound right and what she says next really irks me

"and the fact that when you stepped outside you passed out"

Me? Me passing out. Unheard of. It must be a joke.

"Thank you Mey. Feel free to send him back. Also, have him bring my coffee with him."

She nods her head as if she is agreement with me and quietly pulls the door to, but before it's all the way closed she whispers

"He looks better than the other day"

SLAM. Both in the sense of the door and my heart. It is beating so rapidly I think I am having a heart attack. I come to the realization that it is simply too much caffeine. I hope.

There is a light tap on my door.

"Come in" I adjust myself at my seat and try to present myself in a position of authority, to be honest I probably looked like a baboon, ruffing myself up to look bigger than I actually am.

I hear the door creak and what I see is not to my liking

"Sir"?

Goddamnit, stupid Finny

"What"!

"I've brought Mr..."

He pushes the door wide open as if he is showing of some prized pig.

"Thank you Finny that will be all"

"Sir"…..

"THAT IS ALL FINNIAN'! poor boy, I don't know why I dislike him so, it might be his brute strength that causes me to pay out 400$ in dishes a week or maybe it's nagging beef of a boyfriend that…enough.

"Have a seat Sebastian" I collect my thoughts and focus on the specimen in front of me. I take a really good look at him this time.

He's tall; I'd say about 6ft. Slender build, with some muscle. Jet black hair. Beautiful crimson eyes…"they almost match my tie"

"Excuse me"?

He heard me shit. I am fucking losing it. I am never like this.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I saw something on my tie" I lied

He smiles at me and our conversation begins.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"I know that I don't start until tomorrow, I just wanted to see how you were."

Quick and to the point. Impressive so far.

"I am fine, and how are you"?

"I am actually quite excited to be working under you, quite frankly. I have seen your shops all around and I saw an opportunity to work here."

"Why are you so interested in…" me is what I wanted to say but thought better "working here"?

"I saw online that you offer franchising opportunities and what better way to find out from the man himself"? He smiled and it's the first smile that I see that I haven't hated.

"Oh, well then we should get you started right away." With that for some reason I smiled

"Well, I actually can't today. I am moving in to my new place today, I am new in town"

"Where are you moving to"?

It's actually about a half a block form here."

"The Stream Lofts? "hoping that isn't his answer.

"Yea"! he rubs the back of his neck and smiles, and I die a little

"Have you heard of them"?

"Actually, I have."

We look at each other at the exact same moment and then look away. The air is thick, not like before a fight but like both want to say something but won't.

"I've seen some blonde kid around there; he was actually sleeping outside his door"

"His name is Alois" what the fuck Ceil, why would you say that?

"Oh you know him"? he swallows and I can tell he sounds a little disappointed. Everyone with in the 50 mile radius of our loft knows Alois…personally some would say biblically. Gay asstart.

"Yes, he is my roommate"

"Roommate, right" with that he slaps his hands on his knees and stands.

"Well boss, I'll see you tomorrow". And with that he is gone.

GODDAMNIT! My brain has completely lost all function, just as I am about to go postal on my keyboard, he walk back in.

"Ummmm, sir"?

I am flushed beyond all belief and now embarrassed that he has seen me in such a state.

"What"?

"I thought, well since we are now neighbors you would like to bring your "roommate" over and have dinner"

What? Is he serious? I seriously think I am hallucinating.

"Sure, what number are you"?

"Right across from you"

"Okay, what time"

"7:00"

"Okay"

He turns and steps a little faster than last time, and I swear his cheeks are dusted with rose.

As soon as he is out of sight I sit in my chair, for some reason my dick has gotten hard. Like beyond the point of enjoyment, I need to tend to it fast.

I undo my belt and pants and slid them to my knees. The silk from my boxers isn't helping the issue so those go as well. I am now bare assed on my leather chair, dick in hand and all my thoughts are of him. His perfect lips, the way is adams apple moved up and down as he nervously swallowed, and the way his hair draped around is delicate but strong face that was wrapped in perfect porcelain skin.

All these thoughts are driving me to the point of madness as my dick is harder than it has ever been. My tip is leaking pre cum that provides just enough lubricant for me to fuck myself. The images of his smile and the stupid way he fidgets as he talks all take a toll on me and I finally release. My stomach tenses and the white hot heat spreads through me but along with it is a sensation I don't recognize. I'm relaxed. Yeah, I think that's it. I've never felt this way, I know all too well who is to blame and I really don't mind.

I look at the clock its 15 til 7

"Shit"

I jump up and clean myself. I look presentable once more only there is an air about me that haven't figured out what to do with at this moment.

"Good bye Mr. P"

I turn to her expecting to scowl a bit but nothing comes out more than a smile.


	3. The Ice that Broke the Owners Back

The Ice That Broke the Owners Back

I feel the cold air assaulting my face as I run the half block to my home.

Running? Me, I never run. It's beneath me. I actually don't think I would ever run if my life depended on it. Along with my running is a smile plastered to my face.

I hear a few "watch it" and "fuck you's" along the way and all I can do is smile.

I reach the door to my building and stop.

" Okay Ciel, calm your shit" self talk rarely accomplishes anything but trying never hurts. I take a few deep breaths and inhale the oncoming winter into my lungs. Better, sorta. I'm still in the stages of a full blown attack.

"Shit, this can't be happening" I grumble and whine as I reach in to my coat pocket. My slender fingers wrap around my saving grace

"Sweet cancerous mistress, you are evil, yet so delectable" I sing the cigarettes' praises out loud not caring. Then I hear it...I instantly begin to panic again.

"Haha!"

That's his chuckle. I just know it. My tongue swells, my palms begin to sweat. I raise my hands to my smoke to light it, and there it goes. My lighter, right down the storm drain.

"FUCK"! I shout and run my sweaty, shaky hands through my hair

"Tsk, tsk, shouldn't do such revolting things such as smoking" he laughs again

I begin to tremble and turn about face to the voice behind me. He's standing there in all black, and a red apron. Followed sweetly by a pair of chucks, and what's this, a cigarette? Bloody hypocrite.

"Need a light"?

He flicks the flame before me and I inhale. The nicotine rushes through me as well as another scent. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's soothing. My muscles relax a bit but my brain is still going a mile a minute.

"Shit" he looks at his watch. "Don't wanna burn dinner" with a smile he turns and leaves.

I stand there. I begin to realize what's happening to me and I pick up my cell.

"Alois".

"Yes"?

"Come get me"...

In a flash the blonde shows up and puts his arm around my waist, my eyes begin to blur and I notice a flash of ivory and black. Then I'm gone.

I wake up to unfamiliar surroundings. I'm on a black leather couch with an exquisite handmade blanket wrapped over me. As I lay there I hear muffled laughter in the background. I begin to panic a little.

"Oh god, what did I do" thoughts such as these continually race through my head.

I lay my head back further into the soft cushion and feel a cool hand on my head

"Hey dick-wad"!

Alois, I know that voice anywhere.

I shoot straight up and blink a few times, I notice my shirt is soaked and can gather nothing more than I've had a full blown panic attack.

"How long have I been out"?

"About 30 minutes"

I wipe my brow and situate myself properly on the couch.

I take in my surroundings once more. Large canvas paintings liter the loft. A fire place burns dimly in the corner and I can smell food. Delicious food. I feel as if I hadn't eaten for days. Knowing me all I've had is a muffin in the past 48 hours.

"Where are we?" I question as I stretch trying to relax myself. It doesn't help.

"Sebastian's"

Oh shit, I can hear it in his voice. I instantly get angry. For some reason unbeknownst to me I attack.

"If you lay one finger one him"...my body is positioned on top of the blonde, my finger practically breaking his nose, my words coming out in growls "I will end you"

I'm instantly shoved off, my ass hits the floor with a loud thud

"Jesus Ciel, you know me so well" he giggles that sickening giggle.

I instantly go to swing at him which is so out of my nature. As my hand rares back it's held there.

Again I start to breath heavy and my palms start to sweat. He so close.

I stare at Alois as he sits there laughing hysterically. He stands and walks to the man behind me.

I feel him tense as if he isn't going to enjoy what's happening.

"It's okay tiger, he wouldn't hurt a fly" he snickers whilst tracing Sebastian's hand with his grimy fingers

I know what Alois is doing. He's trying to rile me up and it's working. My vision starts to fade and I begin to shake.

"Alois, STOP IT"! my voice now at a thunderous roar

The only response from the blonde...

"Make me"

I shake, Sebastian releases my hand, takes a step back and then I'm after the blonde. Our bodies roll around and I land on top. My unsure hands clutch to the throat of the boy below me and I let out a murderous wail and bone meets flesh.

One hit and that's it. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I'm being drug away from the bleeding garbage that is below me.

" Let me GO"! I push on strong forearms like a child throwing a tantrum.

I feel his lips brush the shell of my ear. "Calm down"

His voice is soothing and I instantly relax, but instantly want to cry.

He carries me out into the brisk night and places me on my own two feet, and down I go. Winter had come in fast and hard and I was his bitch.

"Oh my god"! He's at my side in an instant

" I'm fine, I'm fine" I brush him away and the I realize I'm not. I'm not okay.

Pain is shooting through my back and tears are stinging my awful.

"Shit, I am so sorry"! He keeps repeating this like it's his fault. How could anything be his fault?

"It's not your fault so calm down. You are however going to take me to the E.R." I try to keep calm because seeing concern on the beautiful face is not something I ever want to see again.

"Right" he looks around nervously as if he not sure what to do.

"Pick me up, put me in my car and drive me, 4 blocks down and to the left"

I can hear myself getting irritated and I know he can too. I'm in pain and I don't care how I sound, I would tell the Pope himself to "fuck off" in this very moment.

"I'll be right back" he sprints up the stairs, I can see him taking them two by two.

"How cute" what, wait did that just come from me? The man who could kill a kitten with his stare?

"What the hell are you doing to me"? I whispered, or so I thought because he answered

"Taking you to the E.R." he smiles sweetly and cradles me into his warm body. He sits me down in a car. Not my car. His car. I smell that scent again. It's him. He smells of cinnamon and roses. I loll my head to the side, disorientated and open my damn mouth...

"Thank you" "For what?" he replies" For being so perfect"

I catch his smile right before I pass out.


	4. Me Too

**Alright! Chapter 4! I want to thank PromoCat for the ideal of fungus Alois. I tried forever to describe him to people but could never place my finger on it.**

**I will admit that this chap is sorta short. I was bed ridden due to extreme exhaustion. My fingers and brain just wont let me stop.**

**I hope you enjoy and remember...**  
**Follow me on Tumblr thebayontheotherside**  
**I'll post story updates on there and answer any questions. I also from time to time post art for this story.**

**Arigatō**

-

I am beginning to grow weary of my new found routine. I am yet again waking up to unfamiliar surroundings.  
My legs are wrapped with a starchy white sheet and there are beeping noises coming from all directions. My arms are sore and I notice that my once pristine skin is marred with purple.

"Ciel"?

Oh god, I roll my head back and take a deep breath. I turn my head towards the direction of the voice and I see him. Sebastian sitting there, smiling a smile of relief.

"Where am I"? my voice comes out scratchy. My throat is raw.

"We are at the hospital, do you not remember"?

I stare at him with a look of complete confusion. I trace my memories. Nothing.  
My mind is a blank slate.

"It's okay" he comforts me and hands me a glass of water. "The doctor said you might be out of it for a few days".

I begin to shake. I feel the anger bubbling up in me and tears flood my eyes.

"Hey"...He whispers "don't cry, you are fine. Just had a nasty fall"

He is now at my bedside stroking my hair in attempts to console me. Little does he know it's sending me into over drive. Tears are now flowing down my cheeks.  
I sit my water down and place my head in my hands and cry. Sebastian sits down on the side of my bed and begins to speak.

"I have a question".

I sit there and nod for him to continue. He removes his hand slowly letting fingers trace the upper part of my spine. A shiver accompanies it.

"Is there anyone I need to call for you"?

I sit there in silence.

"Ciel"? Again I don't answer him but instead choose that sobbing more is the answer.

"No one? Parents? How about your boyfriend"?

My head shoots straight up.

"Yeah, I bet Alois is worried sick about you". He so matter of fact about this it bothers me. How could he possibly think that I am with that fungus?

"No, there is no one". I wipe my dripping eyes with my sleeve and clear my throat  
I can tell he wants to say more but simply won't. I decided to take action. I lift my tear stained face to the male beside me.

"Is that what you really think"? I can hear the confusion in my own voice

"I'm sorry"? He looks at me with bewilderment and it makes me tingle inside. With just one look he can render me helpless. I'm fucking losing it.

I turn my whole body to face him now. He must see me to know that I am serious.

"Alois is NOT my boyfriend".

He looks at me confused as I continue

"He is nothing more than a roommate. A horrible one at that. All he does is eat my food and pick fights."

I feel a giggle forming in my throat at the thought of what is about to pass my lips

"Not to mention he's such a slut I can barely look at him with respect".

Sebastian places his hand over his perfect mouth trying to cover his snicker.

"The reason he was sleeping outside of MY front door was because he came home drunk at 3:30 in the morning, the only thing I wish to do is bash his brains in"

I see Sebastian's eyes widen, the vermillion orbs boring holes into me.  
Fuck, I've done it. Scared him.

He begins to laugh

"Ummm, am I missing something"? I ask puzzled

He slows his laughter, but keeps his smile...

"You must really be out of it,"he giggles while rapping on my head with his knuckle "you punched his face in. He was so pissed he packed his shit! I saw him stomping his way to a cab this morning"

He left? Not Alois, I don't give a shit about that but Sebastian? He left me lying here? That's all I can bring myself to think about at the moment

"Oh, you went home"?

He pauses and straightens his face

"I went home to change and then went to work"!

Oh right, I forgot. I'm so stupid some times. Stupid Ciel. What's wrong with you.

"Mey gave me all the paperwork and stuff to fill out..."

He looks off as if in deep thought of what to say next.

"Did everything go okay"? I'm squirming now. Did they treat him poorly?

"Yea, it's just...she sat me in that back booth again".

What is that dummy doing? I can't believe the audacity of that woman.

"I feel like she's trying to hide me but when I question her she just says..."IT'S THA' BEST SEAT IN THE HOUSE"

Stupid, stupid girl. He continues and what he says makes me smile.

" Not so much she said it, more like shrieked it". He huffs out in disgust

There it is, it bubbles out of me before I can stop it. A laugh. Not much of one but enough to scare even myself.

He looks at me with pink cheeks and a smile

"She is quite loud." I can't help but agree with him.' I don't much care for it but she is good with the customers".

He hums in approval and sighs.

We sit there in silence and I decided to speak up, yet again.

"You must be tired Sebastian, your girlfriend probably wants yo..."

"No" he cuts me off. "I don't have a girlfriend".

I see him lower his head, his faces has become blood red. My face is red as well.

"I'm sorry, what happened"?

Damn it Ciel, stop being so curious. What makes you think he would share such information. Look in the dictionary. You will find my name under "dumb".

I hear him clear his throat. He runs his long fingers through his silky locks and parts his lips

"I've never had one".

My heartbeat is now damaging my ears

"Oh". Is all I manage get out. Well that and a blush.

"You"?

Now I know the drugs are working for what I say next has never be muttered

"No, I don't really "go that way". My body is heated and my face flushed

He perks up like a little pup and readjust himself. I guess he thinks I didn't see him get excited. I continue, not only because of the drugs but because I can't deny such cute ears the sad story of the virginal Ciel Phantomhive.

" Not only am I single" I wave my hand around for affect "but I'm a vir..."

I freeze. I feel warmth on my mouth. A slight tingle accompanies it. It follows all the way below my waist. He is kissing me. Sebastian. That foul, despicable, rotten, low...beautiful, warm creature is kissing me.  
Before I know it I am pushing in deeper to my first kiss. Just as I am getting pulled in deeper he pulls away and places a hand on my cheek.

" I am too" he whispers and kisses my forehead.

I take a breath to relax myself hoping it will relax my lower half as well/s

We share a smile and I lay back. My medicinal laced dreams have come for me once again.  
Before I completely zone out I feel his lips by my ear

"I'll be here when you wake"


	5. I Can Change That

Welcome back!

I hope that you continue to find this to your liking! I enjoy getting input from you guys! Ideas that will help the story grow to its full potential or just bitching at me for... Ahh I don't know. I will however shut up now and let you read!

Enjoy

I Can Change That

I awake to the stark white walls of the hospital room. I wipe the sleep away and sit up. I am still in the clothes they put me in. What I would give to be in my own clothes, my own bed. I let my thoughts drift into my loft space. My down comforter, my hardwood floors and my cat.

"Oh my god!" I yelp out and instantly feel guilty.

Thud

I look in the noise of the direction, there is Sebastian. Lying on the ground.

"Uhh you okay"

"Yes, you just startled me is all." He dusts his clothes off and runs his hands through his hair.

"Have you been here all night"?

Thanks to this thought I am feeling guiltier which leads to a start of another panicking moment for me.

"Yes, well…no"

"Oh"? I know I sound disappointed but how else should I sound when the man that literally takes my breath away admitted to stepping out. Like a pouting child I turn away from him and lay down on my side.

I think he can sense something because I hear him shuffling his feet and his breath has become heavier like he's upset.

"All I did was go feed your cat"….he mumbled lightly like he was afraid I would be upset he entered my home.

I turn to face him and he sees a sight very few see. A smile is plastered across my face. Like a full blown one. Not the half smiles I give to customers. A genuine smile.

"Thank you so much, I just realized how long it's been and with Alois gone there was no…wait, how'd you get in"?

He tilts his head to look at his shoes as if he's guilty of something.

"Sebastian, how did you get into my apartment?" My breath is now short along with my patience

"Ummmm….I…I... oh god please don't be upset but I asked Mey if she had a spare to your place and she said you kept one in your office and gave it to me..shit, I'm sorry please don't be upset"!

How cute he his, all fidgety and nervous. He reminds me of a kitten. I like those. I calm my temper and speak softly to him.

"It's okay, you took care of Beans for me and for that I am grateful" a smile at him once more and he loosens his shoulders in relief and smiles back. That's when it hits me…."we kissed"

"Did you say something"? he has his back to me rummaging through a gym bag

I trace my fingers along my lips and can almost remember the feel of his skin on mine.

"Se…Sebastian"?

He turns around with a blush on his face

"Yes, what is it"? he heads to my bedside and has something in his hands.

"I brought these for you; I figured you might be uncomfortable in what you are currently sporting". He hands me a pair of black pajama bottoms and a slate grey t-shirt with my companies logo on it.

"I forgot to grab you some of your own things so I brought you some of my pants and Mey gave me the shirt"

Damn that woman. Her meddling will get the best of her.

"Thank you"

I stand to begin changing my clothes. I reach around to untie the gown. My arms are so sore I can hardly move them. As I'm fighting with my body I feel an arm around my waist and it begins to pull me backwards.

"I can do that for you, it looks like you are having trouble".

His warm hands release me and move to my back. I feel him fidget with the strings, then they come undone and he clears his throat.

"Turn around"

I turn to the man before me. We look at each other for a moment. Taking in everything we can about each other. Down to the very last detail. He smiles and my dick twitches.

"Him, here rest your hands on my shoulder and I will help you put your pants on."

I place my hands as he has asked and swallow. His smooth hands run down the length of my calf and latch onto my ankle as he lifts my foot to place it in the pants. First the left, then the right. He lets his fingers feel the length of my thighs as he pulls them up to my waist. His face is flushed and mine is too. My dick is swelling by the second and I breathe a long breath in and release it slowly trying to take my mind off of it.

"Arms up please" he is flustered. He keeps his head low and his eyes lower as he pulls my arms and head through the shirt.

"Sebastian"?

He says nothing as he walks away from me and stares out the window. Hands in his pockets. His breathing, like mine. Slow, steady, trying to clear minds of dirty deeds that are so wanted.

I walk towards him and out of nowhere raise my hands and rub the length of his back. I feel him tense slightly and almost immediately relax.

"Sebastian, come sit with me". As much as I wanted that to come out like a command it came out more as a plea.

He spins around and before I know it he has lifted me off the ground and I am in his strong arms. Not an easy feat. I'm about 5'7. Short but just the right size for him.

My mouth is raptured. He melts his skin with mine. I feel the heat from his body all around me; I take one last look at him and close my eyes. He nips at my lips and the corners of my mouth curve into a smile. His tongue begs for entrance. I part my lips and he takes over. Our breath is short and heavy. He squeezes me tighter with every flip of his tongue and runs his hand up to cradle the back of my head as he places me down on the floor. Still wrapped around me he pulls his head away.

"Ciel" he barely manages to get my name out due to his breathing.

I stand there breathless as well as he speaks my name. I lick my lips to savor as much of him as I can.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" he has adverted his eyes to the floor.

Really, does he really think I care that he just did that? What a moron. A moron whom I am completely falling head over heels for?

"What"?

He looks up at me. I can tell he's trying to gauge my reaction. I want to give him the answer to that question the best way I know how. I throw my arms around him and bury my face deep with in his neck. I inhale as deeply as I possibly can. Sweet, comforting, stung. That's what I smell. The same thing I smelled when in his car. I feel him swallow and I feel every heartbeat.

"Hey, you don't ever have to be sorry" I want to say more but just cant.

He cradles my face in his palms and speaks

"I just want you to know that I don't do that with everyone, it was…my first kiss".

I am completely shocked. This man, sharing his first kiss with me? It enrages me. He must be lying. There is no way. All I want to do is smack the shit out of him. All I do is open my mouth.

"Mine too" I have a stupid sheepish grin on my face and so does he.

He begins to run his hands through my hair and take in all of my features. His eyes follow every bone on my face. Looking from eye to eye and tracing down to my lips which he deems for the taking once more.

There is no sweet innocence in this kiss. This is heated. Full of lust and impure thoughts I know we both are sharing. I feel his hands slid down my back and rest at the top of my ass. My hands tangle into his hair as if I need to hold on because if he parted I might die.

"MR. PHANTOMHIVE"!

That's it, I'm dead. Could the doctor have chosen a worse time to come in? I clear my throat and turn around. I place my hands in front of my hard length in attempt to cover it. Sebastian must have noticed it because he hands me his hoodie which I hold in my hand and proceed to talk to the asshole doctor.

"Doctor"?

"Well yes. I just wanted to let you know that you will be released today, everything came back normal. You might be sore, but that's normal for slip and fall cases. Just take it easy and stay in bed as much as possible, it at least looks like you have someone to care for you"! He smiles, hands me some paperwork and heads out.

I mock his last line

"Who the hell does he think he is"? I wave the papers in the air and grouse as I sit down on the bed.

I put my shoes on and hand Sebastian his hoodie only to have it shoved right back.

"Nah, you wear it. It's wicked cold out and you don't have a jacket". He smiles as he helps me put it on. It's warm and smells of him so I don't put up a fight.

"I'll go get the car". As he exits the room a nurse walks in with a wheelchair and more paperwork. I look to the door in which he just left to find him standing there with a smile. He winks and me and takes off.

"Alright dear, let's get you into this chair and home"

She's kind and soft. She helps me to sit in the chair and places my feet on the rests.

"He's quite a looker"!

I look up at her puzzled and she divulges into my curiosity.

"Your boyfriend darling"!

My…. WHAT?

"I don't have a boyfriend"

"I can change that"…. He smirks as he leans against the door frame

"SEBASTIAN"!

There he stands. I don't care if I had no legs. I would crawl to be next to this man. He wraps his arms around my waist and we head home.

Okay, I know a little cheesy for Sebs, I know. But remember this is the first time for either of them that this has happened.

Next chap?! We meet Finny's beefcake, steamy things happen for Sebs and Ciel and Alois makes a triumphant return!

Leave reviews! Ill type and post as fast as my little fingers can! I really hope you are enjoying this story!

P.S. Next update probably on 3-4 days. Sorry. I still love you though!


	6. Testosterone

**I tried and tried to come up with a title for this chapter and with all the pent up frustration I found it!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Arigato!**

Time always seems to fly by. It's been one week to the day that Sebastian asked me to be his...

I'm sitting in my office staring at a screen. My mind should be on my work but it's on him. I know he's only feet away from me but it seems like a whole different planet. The fact that I have it so hard for this guy terrifies me. Panic attacks are part of my daily routine now. I'm terrified of fucking things up. The only thing I haven't fucked up is my business other than that...fucking up is my m.o. I mean he's only kissed me that one time...

"Sir"?

I'm shaking from my thoughts. I clear my throat and reply.

"Yes, what is it"?

"You might want to come out here"...

As the red haired girl beckons me and I focus in on the screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK"?!

I slam my hands down so hard on my desk it hurts. If I wasn't pissed before I for sure am now. I push past Mey and what I see before my eyes angers me to a point beyond belief.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK UP"!

I see Finny coward in a corner, crying and slobbering all over himself and then I see Sebastian, forcefully holding back a screaming moron.

"Enough"!

All three of the men stop movement and sound to look at me.

I start to shake but continue forward.

"Bard, how many times have I told you NOT TO COME IN HERE"?!

My voice is beyond decimals I thought I could ever reach. I march right up to the blonde and push Sebastian out if my way. Standing at a good 6'5 Bard has a good chance of stomping me, I don't care. I push my finger in to his nose and begin to blow a gasket.

"I told you the next time you came in here I would have you arrested. Not only are you fucking trespassing but you committed straight out assault on one of MY employees"!

Sensing my anger Sebastian steps to my side, he places a hand on my shoulder and it calms me. I remove my finger from the brutes face and speak at a lower volume.

"Look" I hiss out through my teeth "you cannot come in here and deal with your relationship problems, you also can't hit one of my employees, shove them whatever you did. You can't do" I have shallow breath and my heart is breaking my ear drums.

As I step back I feel my body waiver. I fall against a solid form and am led to a chair.

"Are you okay"? He places his hand on my face and soothes me.

"Sebastian...I want that asshole out of my shop. Either you remove him or I will. In a fucking body bag".

"Yes". That's all he says before he wraps his arm around Bards throat and drags him out of the shop kicking and screaming.

I make my way over to the frail, bloody man that is Finny.

"What the hell happened"?

He wipes his eyes and looks up at me

"I broke up with him a few nights ago...he keeps coming to my place at all hours of the night and I don't feel safe. He beats on the door. Sir, I haven't slept in days" he rambles on and I instantly regret what I say next.

"Come stay with me for a while"

"What"?

I hear it in two different tones. That of Finnys' and that of Sebastian's.

"No, you can stay with me Finny" Sebastian volunteers before I can say another word.

I rise to my feet as the blood rises to my face. How dare he call me out like that. In front of other employees?

"Sebastian"? I growl and keep my face turned away from him.

"My office, NOW! Mey tend to Finny"!

I stomp my way to my office and slam the door. Sebastian barely slips in before he is crushed.

"What the HELL were you thinking"?

His puzzled look overpowers me and I have to sit down.

"I am just trying to help him out" he whispers. He knows I'm pissed.

"I had it under control you dumbass" I am beyond heated. I'm slinging out slurs to the only man I've ever had feelings for.

"I'm sorry, I just...I ju..."

"You just what, SEBASTIAN"?!

I shout his name as tears come to my face. I know what he's going to say and it makes me sob harder and stage one of my attack sets in. My vision blurs and my body trembles. I sit back in my chair and try to breath but what comes out of his mouth next stops that action all together.

"I'm just jealous! I don't want to have another guy staying with you. It's, it's like having to see Alois near you that one night. I don't know why but it just pissed me off! Why do you think I offered so quickly!? I don't want him near you!"

I see a tear trail down his cheek as he looks up and bolts out the door.

He's gone.

"Shit"

I lay my head on my desk and drench my paperwork with tears.

Amidst my tear filled rage I hear a knock on my office door I wipe my face and beckoned the knocker in.

"Sir, I'm closing up, need anything"

"No thank you Mey. Go on home, I'll lock up."

She smiles slightly and heads out.

Oh how I loathe myself, I was such an ass toward him. It's entirely my fault that he's gone.

-

As i',sitting there I hear the bell on the shop door . I grab that bat that I keep behind my door and peak around the corner. My eyes have to adjust to the dimly lit shop. I see a figure and hear a voice.

"Ciel"?

"Sebastian"?

I stand frozen in place. He came back for me.

"What do you want"? I must make him think I don't care that he left. He knows better.

"Ciel, I'm sorry I lost it" he really didn't and I feel more of an ass that he thinks he did

I drop the bat and walk toward him. I want to see his face. I want to feel his lips. I want to feel his arms around me. I need it.

He's breathing heavy; he ran all the way here. I can tell because it's the same shape I was in the other day. I let him catch his breath as he walks around the small bistro tables and sits…in my booth. I inhale long and deep as I walk behind him. I catch his scent ever two steps and get dizzy. It's my new drug of choice.

He leans his ass, his perfect round, toned ass on the edge of the table, crosses his arms and speaks.

"I am so sorry that I ran out like that"

I stand there, stuck to the spot before him.

"I just didn't know how to handle the situation; I've never had those feelings before. I wanted to scream and cry and punch shit. A lot."

His voice is trembling and I hear him sniffle.

Is he crying? NO! Sweet baby don't cry!

"It's okay Sebastian". My voice is meek. I rack my brain for something to say in this moment but all that comes out is a loud sob.

"Goddamnit!" it comes out as a whisper, none less aggressive but it's all I can manage to get out of me.

I fall to the floor; I'm on my hands and knees and completely out of sorts. As I'm trying to catch my breath I feel his cool hands lift up my face and our eyes meet.

"I didn't mean to make you cry"

You dumb bastard, I made you cry! Why can't I get this right? Why am I so, ugh! I one extreme or another around him. Its complete and utter bullshit.

"Sebastian"…

He smiles at me and lifts me up to his chest; I hear his heartbeat and his breath. He soothes me by rubbing his hands through my hair.

"Stand up".

His voice is serious but a little out of control. He has something on his mind but doesn't know where to go with it. I rise as I'm told and he latches on to my mouth.

It's silent in the shop for the exception of our breathing and the occasional lite smack when our mouths break for air. He pulls me close and parts my lips with his tongue. Dominance is not my forte so I relinquish all the rights to that to the man before me. My arms are wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. He kisses me hard one last time and lifts me into the air. He urges me to wrap around him. My thighs hug his waist as his tongue ravages my bottom lip. He pulls it between his teeth and nips before releasing.

"Se..bas"

He hums in approval and we kiss once more and to my surprise he lays me down on the back booth table. My hands are wrapped in his hair and he keeps feeding me the life I so desperately need.

"D0 *kiss*you want*kiss* me to stop"?

I moan in pleasure and roll my hips upward

"It doesn't seem like you want to"…

He smirks at me and begins unbuttoning my shirt. I giggle when I first feel his lips on untouched skin. My face is hot and my dick begins to rise.

"Oh god"! slips out of my mouth and I am instantly embarrassed.

"Are you okay"?

"Hmmm…yes" he places a kiss on my mouth and traces that sinful tongue down my neck to the pert pink nubs on my chest and kisses them.

Oh fuck, he trails kisses down my chest and to my navel…

FUCK! I hate myself…

He drags his tongue from my navel to the button on my pants…

"Stop, I mean…Fuck, I'm sorry" my body begins to shake and embarrassment takes over.

He licks his lips for me to see and smiles.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. I don't know what came over me". I cover my face with my hands.

I'm shaking and I hate it.

He takes a seat in the booth and I rise from the table he spins me around to where he is between my legs.

"It's okay. I've never done this before either. Please tell me if something isn't to your liking".

I pause and prepare my next sentence.

"I'm just…scared". The last word coming out so loud even I could barely hear it.

He chuckles and takes my hands.

"Me too".

We laugh and he begins to button up my shirt.

After we are all collected we head to the door.

"Can I at least have a kiss goodbye"? he snickers and steals one anyway. He's not keeping it so I grab his jacket lapels and hold on tight.

"Hey ass hat"!

Goddamnit!...

I lift my eyes to see none other than the leech that is known as Alois Trancy.

**Okay my darlings. Bad news is my next update won't be up for like a week. Good news is….*drumroll* **

**I got another follower! You guys are really too sweet! If I can post sooner I promise I will.**

**On the next ep of Back Booth…..bah ba buuuhhhhh…..**

**Bard and Sebastian have a fight. Ciel and Alois have a fight and Mey….she makes cupcakes. Im debating a shower scene for Sebs…. Let me know if you want it!**


	7. So Happy I Could Vomit

**You know what!? You guys are the best! I really am thankful that you guys stick around while I work out the kinks of writing my first chaptered fanfic. I am hoping that it is getting better as I go along. It seems that I am grasping it a little more to myself but….I'm a self-hater so it won't ever be good enough.**

**Enjoy**

**Arigato!**

I'm standing there looking through the window of the shop. This can't be real! One of the best moments of my life and this asshole ruins it. What should I expect he does it to everything he is involved in, why would this be any different.

I am beyond the point of pissed. I lunge and the glass and pound both fist into it.

"What the FUCK are you doing here"?!

The demented asstart on the other side just laughs and raises his bag in front of me.

"I'm back darrrliiinngg"!

He carries that last word out a little to long for either mine or Sebastian's liking. In the midst of my glaring and fuming I hear the bell ring and metal hit the wall. I look to my right and then back out the window. There stands a red faced Sebastian and a cowering Alois.

That's right you ass, beg for your life beg on your kneessss…..Oh fuck! Don't get on your knees that's how you usually get your way. I run out the front, knocking a hole in the wall with the door as I do.

"Get away from him Sebastian"! I'm shouting at the top of my lungs not really caring who hears me.

"See Sebastian? I told you he wouldn't let you hurt me! He loves me! Isn't that right baby cakes"? Alois throws a kiss and a wink my way and I instantly start to dry heave.

Then I hear it:

"Is that true Ciel"? tears are streaming from his eyes and he's shaking. Fist balled up tight like he's ready to fight.

"You know it's not". I comfort him by nuzzling into his neck and placing a gentle kiss on his jawline. He breaths deep and turns his head.

"I want to hurt him; I want to hurt him so bad". We are standing in front of the shop. It's only the two of us as I inhale him and he exhales anger…

"UHHHH HELLOOOOO"!

An ear shattering scream is heard and I lose the warmth that I just held in my hands.

"CIEL"!

I hear the blondes scream but don't care. I stand there as Sebastian takes him to the ground.

"Stay away from him, you got that you little cunt"!

How could such a sweet mouth say such crude things? I know it's not appropriate but seeing him wail on the little shit and use such foul language is making me one horny mother fucker. I cross my legs as I bring myself to sit on the ground. I continue to watch the two men fight. Alois gets a few good hits in but it does nothing more than fuel Sebastian and he easily claims victory.

"Alright, that's enough". I don't say it very loud and Sebastian gets one more good lick before he pulls back.

There he sits on his knees. Shirt torn open, sweat dripping down his face, breathing heavy….this must be what it feels like to fall in….no. NO!

"Ciel, help me up please"?

I eye the battered blonde and decide to help him; I of course kiss Sebastian long and deep before doing so.

"Alois, what are you doing here, besides getting your ass handed to you"?

Sebastian walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, he rest his chin on my shoulder and breaths in deep and out slowly. All the while glaring at the blonde before us.

"I'm not back for good…I just need a place to stay for a while until my apartment is ready"!

"I know a while with you, which turned out to be 6mnths last time I said okay".

"A week, I swear! If I'm not out in a week you can throw my shit to the curb, please"!

I stare at him for a moment and decide to let him stay…

"One week, that's all. If you aren't gone by then I will have Sebastian remove you"!

I feel a tugging on my arm; Sebastian is pulling me away…

"I don't think I like this…" he looks up at me with sadness and a quivering lip.

I look at him and turn around to face Alois, I make sure to keep our hands locked.

"While you are staying at my place I will be staying at the Hotel down the block. Whatever you eat, whatever you use I expect it to be clean and replaced by the time I get home from work, and you will not be there! Do I make myself clear"?

"Crystal"!

I hand the blonde the keys to my loft; he gathers his things and limps off.

"See, now you don't have worry"! I am actually pleased with myself. I came up with a solution and no one got hurt…well maybe a little.

"NO!" he kicks the ground and bashes his hand into the brick wall

Fuck this should not turn me on this much. As the thought passes through my head he takes my hands in his and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You are going to stay with me. Please. You can sleep on the couch, I won't bother you. I don't want you to be that far from me and that dick that close"!

I step up on my toes and grab his face. I place a kiss on dirty lips and smile.

"Are you sure"? I know he is which is why a giggle accompanies my question.

He wraps his arms around my waist and shouts yes, so loud in fact a few lights from the houses around us come on and people begin to step out of their homes.

"Shhh"

He puts me down with a laugh and we head to my loft to grab my things. As we reach the loft building I stop and begin to panic…

"Oh shit Sebastian! I forgot about Finny"!

We drop hands and race to my apartment.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I begin wailing on the door like my life depended on it

The latch comes undone and Finny answers the door.

"What's up Sir"!

"Why do you call him Sir off clock"? Alois walks up behind the boy and laughs. His face is a bit bruised now that he has washed the blood off. I hear Sebastian grunt and let a snicker pass my lips.

"It's outta respect ya know"?

Maybe Finny isn't so bad after all. Maybe it's just that awful brute he was with.

"Oh well okay, I'm sorry I forgot to mention the other roommate you would be having Alois".

"Meh, he seems alright, got a nice ass on him"! with that he gives a quick smack to Finnys behind and prances away.

Finny smiles and blushes, I raise my eyebrows and shake my head and Sebastian grunts…yet again.

"Ciel, can we just get your things, I'm hungry and don't fell like being here…it smells of skank"!

I bust out laughing whilst Alois feigns offense.

I pack a weeks' worth of clothes and head to the door.

"Please for the love of Christ remember to feed Beans"!

I turn to look for my cat and there is Sebastian holding him.

"There's no reason to leave him here, don't want him to catch something" I know that that was directed at Alois so I grab some food and close the door behind me.

He steals a quick kiss and ushers me into his home. I take in my surroundings once more and breathe in deep.

"So yeah feel free to do whatever, my home is your home and all that. You can sleep wherever you are comfortable". He blushes as do I because we both know where we want me.

"Bathrooms that way, kitchen….are you hungry"?

"Starving"!

"Well sit your stuff down and get settled in. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll fix us something. Have a snack while you wait or whatever".

He's mumbling and it's the cutest thing I've ever fucking seen. I watch him head towards the bedroom and I hear the shower start.

I see his shadow dance across the walls of his bedroom as he undress in the light of bathroom. I don't know what it is but I suddenly become compelled to go towards him. I tiptoe towards the room and step one toe on to lush carpeting. I breathe deep and continue forward. The smell of his body wash begins to make a home in my senses. I've had a dose of my drug and follow it needing another fix. I'm sure that I look like some cartoon character following the scent of food, but it's just that damn good.

I arrive at the door and peak my head around the corner. I begin to hyperventilate at what I see.

I place my hand over my mouth to prevent from making noise as my other hand soothes my raging cock.

Beautiful. There are no other words for this creature before me. He is a goddamn work of art. From the long locks of hair to the….

"HOLY SHIT" I've forgotten that I had taken me hand from my mouth

"Ceil"?

I keep quiet, I don't even breath.

I hear him rustle around and I jet for the couch. I barely make it before I hear the water shut off. I calm my breathing and cross my legs. If he sees my rager he will for sure know I was there.

"Hey"!

I jump out of my skin

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you". He looks at me and runs his fingers through my hair.

Fuck he knows I was there. I clear my throat and try and change the subject.

"I figured I would wait for you to start eating, it just seemed rude for me to go through your cabinets".

He knows I'm lying but doesn't say anything. He walks past me and I see what he's wearing and it tears me up. A towel, that's it. Hanging so low on his hips that it should be against the law. I turn my head away as the deepest shade of red you could possibly imagine appears on my face.

"Oh shit, I forgot. I should probably get dressed for company"! He laughs a hearty laugh and disappears for a moment and comes back in with a black undershirt and black gym shorts.

"Better"? he twirls around and giggles. He knows I saw him and I'm beginning to bet he did it on purpose. I smile and speak.

"What's for dinner chef"? I rise from the couch and walk the island in the kitchen.

"What would you like"? he leans over the other side of the island and we are face to face. I feel my heart begin to beat faster and feel my palms begin to sweat again.

"Ummmm, I could order pizza"?

He scoffs the idea away and walks to the fridge.

"How about something healthy"?

He begins to remove salad and chicken.

"I don't really cook, so you got me. Whatever you fix will be fine"

I smile at the thought. Him cooking anything would be wonderful. I hear him flick on the stove and I hear the sizzle.

I stand there watching him thought running through my head. How can one person be this talented? Brains, looks, he cooks? That's it; I am never letting him go.

"It's ready"!

He sits the plate before me and smiles like a pet that kills something and gifts it to you.

He fills Beans bowl and brings his plate to sit with me.

Time passes as we sit and eat and converse.

"That was so good"! I wipe my mouth and stand to clear our plates. He places his hand on mine and speaks.

"With me around you won't ever have to do anything like that"

Oh Sebastian, why must you make me feel so happy I could vomit?

I stare at him for a moment and then make my move. I crash my lips into his. He lifts me onto his lap and deepens the kiss. I can feel myself losing control and I really don't care. I push my tongue to his and begin to grind on his harding length. He lets out a primal moan and bucks into me. I feel myself in every sense of the word. My ass drags up and down his length and we both begin to pant. Our bodies are heated and our hands can't get enough of each other's skin. Just when I am to the breaking point he grasp my hips and urges me to grind faster. Our dicks are on top of each other; the feeling is unbelievable. He moans and lets his head fall back, his hair falling behind his ears and I watch him as he helps me move faster and faster. The smile on his face and the way he licks his bottom lip when I move a certain was have me at my breaking point. I feel the heat shoot through my stomach and I begin to shake. He leans up and pulls me to his chest. He places his hand on the back of my head and places his mouth by my ear.

"Ciel, I..love…you"

He jerks and slightly convulses and lets his forehead fall to my chest as he does I lean my head back and release shouting out between short breaths…

"I love you too Sebastian"!

**Okay, get mad at me if you want, I prefer you to love me though. I felt that Bard and Finny fighting in this chapter just didn't go. I rewrote it like 8 times in my head before I got it where I liked it. Well enough to post it anyway. So from now on no more of me posting what's to come unless I have already written. Sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apparently am able to post updates faster than I thought so enjoy them!**


	8. That's it, I'm Done

_**Hello darlings! Nothing much to say because I know you want to read…Enjoy**_

_**Arigato!**_

I love you. I love you Sebastian. He loves me. That's what he said right?

I'm standing in the shower, replaying the memory. It just seems too good to be true...

I pick up the bottle of shampoo he retrieved from my loft and run it through my hair. I rinse and lather my body. It's funny, I think he likes my scent, he was really adamant about me using my bath stuff. I continue to wash and think. He hasn't mentioned what happened. I want to say something. Should I? I should. No I should...I'll let him bring it up. I quickly finish rinsing because all I do is want to see him and I've been away for far too long. I grab a towel and head to the bedroom. I dry my hair and wrap the towel around my waist and what I see when I look up melts my heart and makes my stomach twist. A white rose and breakfast served on a tray sitting on the bed; a small note along with it.

"Ciel, you looked extremely tired and

frankly too adorable to wake. Please

enjoy breakfast and meet me at your

shop.

Love Sebastian"

That's it, I am done for. I pull the note to my chest like it's the rarest gem in the world. I get dressed, grab the tray and head to the kitchen. I eat the small meal in haste. Him saying he loves me is too good to be true. I search around the kitchen for a pair of shears; I start the cold water, give the rose a quick snip and place it in my lapel pocket. I smile and inhale deep. This whole place smells of him. I look around and get my fix. My eyes come across the island and I smile. Tears knock and my lower lashes and I quickly blink them away. I grab my phone, pet Beans and I'm out the door.

"Good morning sir"!

Oh right, I forgot.

"Hello Finny how was your night"?

He pauses and a slight blush greets his cheeks.

"It was fine"! He squeaked out before he jets past me shouting that he would see me at the shop.

I should have known but ya know what? I'm really beginning to not care. He's an adult and if he's that easily manipulated by Alois well...he's dumber than I thought

I lose my thoughts as I open the front door to the sunshine. I used to hate it but a lot of things are beginning to change. I think they are for the better. I take a quick breath, light up a smoke and head to my baby. Not sure which one at this point.

I make it to the shop faster than usual. I decide to stand outside and be a casual observer through the window. As business man I should see what the average clientele sees.

I take a draw and blow out. I see Mey decorating some sort of nonsense she made, which sells well but I hate that she does it. Finny is wiping tables and then there's Sebastian. Correcting every crooked table. Organizing every utensil. He really is amazing.

I take one last long draw, flick it away like the badass I think I am and enter.

"Good morning Mey"! I flash a quick smile at her and she looks at me as if I've gone mental. Maybe I have.

I flash a smile at her again, ignore Finny, pass a glance to Sebastian and head to my booth.

I sit and open my notebook, I figure totals for the month and payroll and things of that sort as my cup of coffee is placed in front of me.

"Thank you Mey"

I reach for the cup and it is pulled away from me.

"What the hel..."?

"Mey will no longer be bringing your coffee, as your boyfriend...I will do that"

He winks at me before he walks away. I scoff/laugh and roll my eyes.

What a dork.

I take a sip and relax back into the booth. I catch his eye and he smiles and instantly grimaces. I catch what he sees and jump to my feet.

"Lock the mother fucking door"!

I sprint to the front, Sebastian beats me there. We look at each other and lunge at the door. We make it just in time.

"Open up you asshole"!

I look at the unwelcome man on the other side of the glass.

"I need to talk to Finny"!

"He's not here" Sebastian makes a quick cover as he pushes me toward the counter. I know what he wants and I immediately do it.

"Mey, listen" she's shaking and frightened, I stay as calm as I can with her

"Mey-Rin, go find Finny and tell him to stay back there". She nods and scurries away.

I whip out my phone and dial the police.

"They'll be here soon".

"I need to get him to stay so they can get him" Sebastian is seething. I rub his back and sigh.

"Move". The voice is low and startling. Sebastian and I turn our heads to see none other than a furious Finny.

"What the hell are you doing"? I gasp into the words

"I am so over this. Now if you please, get out of my fucking way".

Aww my little Finny all grown up.

We are shoved to the side as he unlocks the door. We look at each other with fear in our eyes and bolt out the door, getting slightly stuck as we both try to pass through at the same time.

"Finny! What the hell are you doing"?!

I feel as if I just asked him this question and got no response.

"Stay out of this you fag"!

I gasp in shock and that was the last time that I saw a standing Bard. The sound of smack against skin was so resounding that I felt I had been hit myself. I look to my right and there stands a shocked Sebastian.

I don't tend to fare well in situations like this. My body starts shaking and I get sick to my stomach. I am bearing witness to the small bus boy beating his ex-lover into a bloody pulp.

"DON'T EVER COME HERE AGAIN! I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU PIECE OF USELESS ABUSIVE SHIT!"

My mind and body have had enough. I turn to walk back into the shop.

"Sebastian, get him"

He bows his head and grabs a screaming Finny; he follows back in behind me and sits the bus boy on the floor. He smiles a weak smile at me and heads back out to detain a bloody Bard.

"Mey flip the sign, there is no way we are servicing today". I sigh and make my way over to the crying heap on the floor.

I place my arm around shaking shoulders and peer out the window. Sebastian is taking a piece of paper from the cops and Bard is being hauled away. He waves goodbye to the car and resumes his place by me which in my opinion; is right where he belongs.

"Well, that was something. Mey go home. I will pay you for a full day."

She tries to argue with me to no avail and I finally decides to leave.

Sebastian kneels down and to my surprise comforts me instead of Finny.

"Are you alright my love"?

What?! My heart stops. He has got to quit killing me every time he opens his beautiful lips.

"I'm fine, let's just get Fin home"

He helps me up and we take the trembling boy back to my loft.

"ALOIS OPEN THE DOOR"! I kick it furiously until he responds

"What the hell Ciel….OH MY GOD!'

He apparently didn't notice Finny until he was done bitching at me. He grabs my bus boy and slams the door in my face.

"Alois!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I'm breathing heavy and feel woozy.

"Come on". The next thing I know Sebastian has once again cradled me into his chest for now I really can't stand on my own legs.

"but, Finn"

"he will be fine, Alois maybe a tart but I have a feeling he can take care of him" he places a kiss on my forehead and carries me into his apartment. Instead of laying me on the couch he carries me directly to the bathroom and starts the bath for me.

"Take a bath, it will help relax you."

I reach for my body wash to mix with the water only to have it taken out of my hand. He is already one step ahead of me. He mixes his body wash into the water, rises and disappears for a moment. I lean my head back as he is now shirtless. He leans over to me and kisses me lightly on the lips. I savor the flavor of him as he lifts me into the water. I welcome the heat and relax into the water until it almost takes my head under whole.

As I'm lying there my brain is busy at work. I think about the events of the day and my mind begins to drift. I feel his fingers run through my hair. He looks like a god before me. Oh how I would love to wake up to him every morning.

" Ciel?"

Hmmm, speak again you temptress, his voice sends shockwave through my body right down to my member.

"Do you need help"?

I look at him if he was crazy and loll my head to the side. He raises my arm from the water and begins to wash me he knows he needs no permission. I can tell he wants to say something to me but won't.

"Thank you".

He smiles at me and makes his way to my stomach, it makes me squirm and I fell like an imbocile.

"I, I…is this okay"?

I nod my head and he continues. He washes my chest and makes his way down to my hardening length, I breath as he bypasses it all together and washes my thighs, he lifts my leg from the water leaving small kisses on my shin and before placing it back in the water.

I'm done. I rise from the water and for the first time show myself to the man I love. Dripping wet and fully erect I show no signs of remorse.

"Beautiful"…his words are so low that I barely hear them.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me out. Our mouths have found their homes and my heart is thumping out of my chest.

He spins us around in his arms and carries me into the bedroom.

"Ciel"?

I look at him with all the want in the world and kiss him again.

He breaks our attachment once more. He's frustrated in doing so and so am I.

"What is it Sebastian? Did I do something wrong"?

"No, I just want to talk to you for a minute".

Oh fuck, this is it. I've heard it before. "You're not good enough Ciel", "I don't want you any more Ciel". I frown and tears begin to well in my eyes.

"NO! Please don't cry"!

He wipes my tears away. "It's not anything bad". He wrings his hands and smiles as he bites his lip.

I'm breathing short and waiting for his response.

"I talked to Alois today…don't be mad."

He can see the flash of anger in my eyes so he quickens his pace.

"I would really; well…I want…Ugh, Ciel. I want you to move in with me"

He spit out the last few words so fast that they are barley coherent. Poor thing is so nervous he is fumbling all over himself. I like this look so I hesitate with my answer just to see him squirm. I wanna make him work for it just a bit more. This is all a scene from a movie, the smells, the candles, the soft music playing in the back ground; it's all there. I didn't notice before but I'm guessing my sense are heightened a bit more

"I don't know; we haven't known each other that long…'

He stands up in front of me. This shirtless Adonis displaying all for me even his heart.

"Ciel, I know that we haven't known each other that long but that's just it. I've never met anyone like you. When I see you I instantly want to cry because I'm so happy. It's the way you move. It's the way you carry yourself. It's the way you say my name, it's the way you LOOK at me when you say my name. It's everything. You, you're it.

Needless to say I wasn't expecting that at all. I sit there on the bed with my slightly mouth agape. I pull myself back into my brain and body.

"Of course you dummy"!

He jumps on me and plants kisses all over my face. I'm giggling and feeling things I've never felt before in my life. Of course something has to fuck it up.

"Do you hear that"? he whispers and sits up on his knees.

Small moans and laughter can be heard. Whoever it is must be really loud if we can hear it from the comfort of OUR bedroom. Wow…that felt good to say.

He stands up and pulls me from the bed and drags me to the complex hallway.

"Shhh"! he places one slender finger to his lips.

He's like a kid trying to sneak a cookie….that's why I love him.

"Fuuuuuuck Alois…"

We turn our heads and peek at each other and look back at the door.

"No fucking way" slips from my lips and a snicker from his.

"This I have to say has been the most interesting day of my life thus far"

He laughs at me and leads me back to our apartment. He grabs Beans and kisses his nose.

"I can't wait to hear about this tomorrow" he shuts the door and booms out laughter.

_**Okay I guess if you want to call this a filler chapter you can. I was trying the best way to set some story lines up and finish others. I don't think it is confusing. I hope its not. As always I hope you enjoy my little story! Thanks for sticking with me!**_


	9. Him

**So if there are errors! I wrote this on my phone at work! Naughty naughty! Oh well. Enjoy my little darlings!**

**Ariogatō**

I wake up in my new bed. Our bed. I actually wake up with a smile. That hasn't happened in I don't know how long. I take a good stretch and hear Sebastian messing around in the front room. We both took a couple of days off of work since the incident and moved me in.

"Sebastian"

I hear him drop whatever he had and hear his quickened pace. I bite my lip and smile.

He enters the bedroom. He's breathing heavily.

"Are you alright"?

I look at him and with one finger summon him to me. He's a blur. He's on me so fast it almost makes my head spin.

"Good morning" he plants a kiss on my cheek

"What are you doing up so early"? I brush his hair behind his ear and smile at him.

"I was cooking you breakfast. Unfortunately we both have to go back to work today".

Right, I knew my fairy tale wouldn't last forever.

I sigh and make my way to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, wash my face and get dressed. I smile one last time at myself and head to the kitchen.

"Here you are my love" he places a huge stack of pancakes and bacon in front of me followed by a cup of coffee.

"This looks amazing!"

I dive in to the plate only coming up for air every 4 bites or so.

"I'm going to the shop early, I told Mey I would help her set up this morning. She said Finny called and was hurt."

I stop eating and look at him. We both blush and avert our eyes. Mine to my plate him to his coat.

"Right". he gives a quick kiss to my head and flys out the door.

I clear my plate and head across the hall...

"Alois"

Silence

*knock knock*

"ALOIS"!

I hear foot steps approaching the door. I lean against the door frame and anticipate what's to come

"Good morning you little tart, how are you"? I push pass him into the apartment and turn to face him once I hear it shut. He's in only boxers and an open robe.

"What do you want Ciel? It's 8 in the morning".

I snarl at the question and calm myself a bit before answering

"Just coming to check on my employee who was "too hurt" to come to work" I put my fingers out and rub the nails on my shirt. I think I'm a badass. Or at least I like to pretend.

Instantly Alois' face reddened and he looked to the floor.

"I fucking KNEW it"! I wrap my arms around my stomach and laugh hysterically.

"Sebastian and I heard him all the way from our loft! Wow! You sir, are an asshole, how could you do that to him"?

Alois lifted his head, mouth hanging open, ready to defended himself against the little shit known as Ciel.

"It's different with him. I swear."!

"Yeah, yeah. You've fed this all to me before. "It's different, I'm in love. He's the one. You have seen what shape his been in, you know what happened right"?

"Yea, but you don't get it" he's flustered beyond belief and I start to believe him. I mean if Sebastian can love someone like me who's to say? My mind is linking things together when I'm jolted out of it.

"Are you listening"? He shakes my shoulders and knocks on my forehead.

"Yeah, I understand, it's just hard to believe."

"No, you're not...wait, you do"?

I've shocked him. Not an easy feat. I collect myself and step towards the sleepy blonde

"Yes, but I warn you...if you hurt him you will suffer a fate worse than death"!

"I know he's been through a lot with that meat head of an ex but I swear to you...I really do care for him".

I place my hand on his shoulder and pull him in for a hug. He whispers something that tickles my ear. I bust out into laughter and right as I'm about to pull away Sebastian burst through the door

"Ciel"? His face is marred with heartbreak and betrayal.

"Sebastian"! That's all I manage to squeal out before he disappears from my sight.

"FUCK"! I kick the wall and leave a hole. "I've done it for good this time".

I exit Alois places, formerly mine and head back to my new home which in a matter of minutes is going to be no longer. I knock for I am to scared to just walk in.

I hear a faint "come in" between broken sobs.

I enter the loft I love so much and what I see shatters me to my core. He's sitting there face in his palms trying to catching his breath from crying so hard. I do the only thing I know to do.

I fall at his feet and begin to cry. I'm shaking and terrified.

" look at me Sebastian"

He shakes his head and keeps his face buried.

"I said look at me" my voice grows louder with each word, I'm growing more confident because I know I've done nothing wrong.

"Please"! I pull his hands away from his face and grab his chin with my fingers. His eyes red and wet look at me for answers to questions he cannot ask.

" what do you think was going on"? I'm careful in how I sound, in his fragile state anything could happen.

"I don't know, one minute I'm walking here and I hear you laughing and I see you wrapped around him and then the next I feel my heart drop to my stomach"!

He's sobbing so profusely that I can hardly understand him.

"Sebastian, do you really think I could or would want to fuck up what we have"?

He stares at me blankly then let's his head fall to my shoulder

"Then what did I walk it on? It seemed...I should have known. I thought you loved me"? He drops his head again and begins to cry.

"You walked in on a hug! That's it! If you haven't figured it out yet...Finny and Alois have, well ya know..."

"Connected"

We both blush at the thought and I squeeze him tight.

"Yes". I look at him and he gives me a half smile.

"Please do not think for one second that I would ever do anything like that to you, you are my reason for breathing".

He beams out his beautiful smile that I love so much and pulls me on to his lap. He runs his hands through my hair and I let my head fall back with the sensation. I feel his lips attach to my neck and trace kisses down to my collar bone. I let out a soft moan as his hands slid up the back of my shirt and feel the warmth of my skin. I feel him slightly roll his hips up to me and I roll mine down. Our breath is heavy and broken. Lips only parting for a moment.

"Lay down". he huffs out as he moves his hands all over me.

"Wha, ok" I'm so enamored by the sensation of him it's hard to concentrate. I lean back as he wishes.

He takes his shirt of so painfully slow it makes my dick rise instantly. I follow the contours of him as he throws his shirt to the side. I eye the creamy fleshy, the outline of his muscles and the small trail of hair leading down past his pant line to everything that is solely Sebastian. His breath is hot as he leans over and begins to kiss my stomach. I breathe in and out fast and hard as he licks his way down to the button on my pants. I hear the pop and then the zip. My body is slightly jerked as he pulls my pants down. My mind is screaming, as well as my body. I know he can smell it on me because I can smell it on him. The pure lust between the two of us is nothing to laugh at. He inhales all of me as I feel his lips hover over the fabric of my boxers. Oh my god.

"Sebastian"! I give a long moan and feel him smile as his mouth slightly opens over my clothed cock. He buried his hands into the silk fabric and looks up at me.

"Is this okay"?

Yes, yes you silly man it's OKAY

"Yes, only if you want to."

He smiles and lowers his head.

I grab the cushions of the couch and let my head fall back...

I finally manage to open my eyes and what I see about makes me lose all control. He's so fucking beautiful. His hair his hiding his face a bit but what I can see is flushed and a smile is perched on the corner of his lips. I feel every moment he makes. He runs one hand up my thigh and wraps his lips tighter around the head as and he drags his tongue along the underneath.

"Fuck Sebastian"! I run my hands through his hair as he swirls his tounge around.

He moans when I let his name pass my lips and pulls me further to him. It's like he can't get enough and I don't mind giving it to him.

His other hand is busy undoing his pants trying to free the beast with in.

"Sebastian"!

He continues his motions and I literally have to pull his head up.

"Lay down"

"But"

"Just do it"

I take control and push him down. I crawl between his legs and for the first time touch my man.

He's shaking as well as I. We are both at the mercy of out nerves. This is the first time either have ever done this and my mind is making me second guess myself I take in the sight of him, every vein and up to the throbbing tip.

He looks at me and smiles while he cradles my cheek. I look up at him and for the first time I taste him and I'm hooked. This is the ultimate high and I will never get enough.

I take as much of him as I can and don't give up. My senses are infused with everything he is. My eyes roll back as I take him into my mouth, trying to control the moisture in my mouth as it seems to be seeping out of me.

"Move, please" he's so quite I think I've done something wrong.

He lifts me to his chest and slides me over him. Our erections on top of each other and slobbering mess I've made on him adds fuel to the raging fire between us. He grinds faster against me letting out moans and hisses from his teeth. My head is cradled into his chest as I move my hips back and forth with the help of his hand.

"Oh god Ciel" slips from his lips as his tongue invades my mouth. He's about to lose it and so am I. His thrusting gets faster and he harshly grabs my ass

"Sebastian"! It's a moan so loud it makes me jump a little.

"I'm...im..." his head falls back and he grabs me tighter. I feel his stomach tense and I feel the heat shoot through me. With one final buck of his hips we both release. I'm breathing hard and can hardly move.

Him. My mind his only stuck on him. I see his chest rise and fall with every breath. I feel him twitch below me as the warm liquid flows from us. I place a kiss on his cheek and nuzzle into his neck.

"Ciel, we might want to cle..."

I smile at his neck and place a finger to his lips

"Just a moment".

I don't have any plans on moving until I absolutely have too. He rubs his fingers up my spine and nestles into me. Just the two of us. I know what I have to do now. I have to make sure this moment has many more to follow it. I kiss his neck at the new revelations in my head and start planning as I fall asleep.


	10. Special

I arrive at the coffee shop about an hour before opening. I called Mey last night to have her meet me there.

"Good morning"

"Hey"

"What's up you sounded nervous on the phone"

I am nervous, I'm already sweating and haven't even brought up the subject.

"I'm alright, I just need some advice".

"Shouldn't you be talking to Sebastian"?

"No, you see this is about...Sebastian."

My heart flutters when I speak his name.

"Is everything okay, did you guys break up"?

The concern in her face leads me to believe I'm doing the right thing.

"God no! I just, like I said, need some advice"

We settle into the back booth and I begin to speak.

" I have a plan but I need to know what way to go about it". I know she can see the blush on my face, the smile on hers says it all.

"OH MY GOD! You want to go all the way with him don't you"?

My cheeks are burning now and my stomach is twisting.

"Ye...yes"!

We both squeal like the girls we are and giggle.

"I just don't know what to do, neither of us..."

"Oh my, it's both of your first times? I know for you it is,but his"?

I lower my head and speak.

"What do I do? How do I start?"

"It's just, okay. It. Well. Hmmm..."

Even she is having a hard time explaining.

"Okay, you want to make it really special. Like when he comes in to work go home and fix up the apartment and stuff. You'll know what to do but make sure this is what you want before you do."

I have a few ideas of what I want but there is one particular part that I'm not sure how to go about it...

"Mey"? She blurting out ideas so fast I have to throw a coffee stirrer at her to grab her attention.

"Oh sorry".

"Look, that's not all I want from tonight"...

She knows what's coming and beams at the thought. She wants to interject but she lets me say my piece.

"What would that be my little darling"? She giggles and blushes

Ugh, women. So intuitive.

I pull a small box out of my jacket pocket and place it on the table.

"Ahhhhh! Okay here's what you need to do...

*ring ring*

We look at the door and in walks Sebastian

"Goooood morning"? He looks at us confused

Mey has my back and quickly grabs the small box from the table

"I'll put this in your desk". She smiles and disappears.

"Good morning love"! He smiles and plants a kiss on my forehead

Dork. I roll my eyes up to him and smile.

"You're here awful early today".

"Yes, I had business to attend to.". It's not a complete lie.

"Oh, well. Have a good day I'm off to work boss"! He winks and me and kisses my hand. I shyly smile at him and release a big breath as he walks away.

"MEY"!

The red haired girl pokes her head around the corner.

"Here you go"!

She hands me the small hand-carved wooden box and slips away.

I open the box and smile at what I see. I catch his shadow and quickly stuff it in my pocket.

"Ok, I'm done for the day". I rise from my seat and head to the front counter

"Everything okay"?

"Yes, just a bit tired".

"Okay, I'll bring you lunch then"?

"NO! I mean no thank you."

He stares at me for a moment and smiles

"Alright then I'll see you around 7"

"Okay"

I turn to the door and push it open

"Ciel"?

"Yes"?

"I love you".

I smile with my face looking out the window. I know he can see my reflection so I nod and leave.

"Mey-Rin"?

"Yes Sebastian"?

"What's he up to"?

She smiles and walks away, leaving a smiling Sebastian in her wake.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come on Alois, OPEN UP"!

"I'm coming"!

I really hope he means to the door. I chuckle to myself as my foot starts to tap.

"Hurry"!

The blonde opens the door, thankfully fully dressed.

"What is it, I'm cooking"!?

"What"?

"Yeah, I'm trying this new monogamous domestication thing, I actually don't hate it"! He laughs and I actually join him.

"That's sorta what I wanted to talk to you about"...

"Oh"?

"Yeah, all I need you to do is come help me cook and decorate"...

I guess that's what it's called when you're setting up to lure your soon to be lover.

"Ummmm, sure. Actually I have left over salad and chicken"

The same meal I had the first night with...

"Well, I need help setting stuff up to seduce..."

"OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE TART"!

The screaming blonde jumps over to me and squeezes me tight

"Ok..a..y, I can't breath"!

He let's me go and drags me to my loft.

"For starters, big pillows and lots of blankets in front of the fire place. Lots of candles..."

"We have none of that"!

"Well! You know what that means"!?

I look at him because I know the answer

"I only have 3 hours to make this happen."

"Okay, that should be enough time"

"Look. This is a really special night. It's both of our first, and then there's this..."

I pull the small box from my coat and crack it open for Alois to see.

"Oh..OH! Shopping. Now."

He grabs my keys, chucks them at me and shoves me out the door and in to my car. Tripping over himself trying to get in.

"Okay, the shop on the corner of 3rd and Main"

I start the engine and race there. The blonde hops out before I park.

"Wait here"!

He's back with an arm load of things before I can even think.

"How in the hell...you know what? I don't want to know". He proceeds to tell me anyway

" I blew the guy once and he give me anything I want in his shop."

"Oh yeah, what's his name! Clod, clause...?"

"Claude you idiot but that is so over! Home you nitwit we have 2 hrs!"

I laugh at him and shake my head and jet back to the apartments.

"Okay ciel"!

I walk into the front room since he thought locking me in the bedroom would help him work faster.

"Holy shit"! I can't help but daps as I walk into the front room.

Everything looks better that I could imagine. Purple satin is hung around the fireplace building a makeshift bed/cacoon area. On the floor are giant black silk pillows accompanied by a red silk blanket. Candles are placed all through the loft, a dozen white roses sit on the island in the kitchen along with two place settings.

"Alois, everything looks wonderful"! I'm on the verge of tears as I profusely thank him.

"Uh, I know darling! I'm the best"! He waves his hand around in the air for added effect. "There are a few more things" he picks up a small remote and clicks a button. The fireplace comes alive and music starts playing.

"Wow"! I am speechless. This is all to good.

"Okay dumbass, close your mouth. Pop the chicken in the oven in about 30 mins and the salad is ready to go! Oh one more thing"!

He hands me a bottle of wine and smiles at me. "You deserve this more than anyone Ciel, you are such a caring person, anyone would be lucky to have you".

Goddamnit man, why the fuck you gotta make me cry?

"Oh, your suit is on your couch better hurry lover boy"! He laughs and shuts the front door.

I head over to the couch and our on my suit, I throw my cloths in the hamper and comb my hair with my fingers.

"This is it"...I take a deep breath and head to the kitchen, I pop the chicken in the oven and feel my phone go off.

"Bas on his way, hope you're ready

-mey"

Now or never. I pour two glasses of wine. I down one and re pour. I lift them from the counter and turn and face the door. I hear the key and see the knob turn and then see his beautiful face.

"Ciel...I wanted to..."?

"Welcome home Sebastian"!


	11. White Roses

I'm standing there with my arms raised and two glasses of blood red wine in my hands. He is standing there with a dozen white roses.

"What is all of this" he steps in and closes the door softly. He scans the newly decorated room and finally his eyes make their way to me.

"I just wanted to do something special for you" my face feels as if it's about to melt off.

He steps closer to me and my heart begins beating faster. He unbuttons his coat and tosses it over the chair.

"Here". I slightly shove the glass of wine in his hand and start gulping mine down. I'm getting way to nervous and nothing has happened yet.

"What smells so good"?! He takes a sip and sits his glass down. Bypassing the easy side table and reaching past me to sit it on his side of the island. His scent invades my senses and I slightly begin to hyperventilate.

"Ciel? Are you cooking for me"!?

"I'm trying". A little embarrassed I whisper out the words

He starts to walk toward the oven and I grab his hand.

"Please ...have a seat, I want to take care of you tonight".

He smiles at me and places a kiss on my hand and takes his seat. I pull the salad from the fridge and plate it followed by the chicken from the oven.

"Her you go"! I flash a nervous smile

"Recreating out first meal"? He smirks at me and I blush.

"Agian, I tried"...

I sit down at my place and watch him eat.

"How is it"?

"It's delicious, are you not eating"?

"No, my stomach is a wreck" I smile to let him know I'm okay. I make a mental note to thank Alois again.

"Oh, well I'm full anyway". I rise and take up our plates and clear the table. He takes a place on the couch and summons me over.

"I want to talk to you". I brush his hair behind his ear.

I climb onto his lap and look him in the eyes. The crimson orbs melt me on the spot. My mouth becomes dry. It's like all the moisture from there went to my palms.

"Sebastian" okay Ciel, calm your shit. You got this.

"Sebastian, I love you so much. You have made me the best person I could possibly be" he smiles at me and starts to blush. " I know I'm not much but I want to have everything with you. I want all of you and for you to have all of me. I guess what I'm trying to say to you is..." Oh my god Ciel just say it!

"I'm ready too" he looks me dead in the eyes and the kisses me. The music playing in the background becomes blurred and the smells of the wine and Sebastian are so vivid it makes me dizzy. I latch around his neck as if I'm falling from him. Our attachment is something I've never felt before with him. He has a relaxed aura about him and it makes me feel better.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me" he praises me between a slew of kisses.

"This is a special night for both of us, I wanted everything to be perfect"

"It's beyond that" he kisses me once more and lifts me up and carries me to the makeshift bed in front of the fire.

My heart is beating fast as he lays me down. I place my hand on his chest not only to ground myself but to feel his heart as well.

Not knowing what to do, I have to go on instinct.

" I love you Sebastian" I kiss his jawline while my hands get busy with the button on his shirt. He sits down with his legs crossed. He leans back on his elbows to give me better access. My hands are shaking but I am bound and determined to do this. I slow my pace and get a grip on what I'm doing. I finally get to the last button and slide the fabric off of his body.

Ugh! So fucking beautiful this man is. His porcelain skin makes a mockery of the pale skin that sits before him.

I'm a little apprehensive but I proceed to his pants. Popping the button and unzipping them. My fingers slightly graze his length and illicit a hiss from him. I look into his eyes and that's all it takes

"Come here"!

He pulls me to his body and situates me on his clothed cock. I feel it throb against me and I moan. He runs his warm hands against the heated flesh of my chest and to my surprise rips my shirt open. Buttons fly in all directions but the only direction we are looking in is each other's.

*knock knock*

"You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME"! He is not happy nor am I.

"Just a minute, wait here." i place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before I rise and head to the door. I crack it open and see nothing more than a white package with a note.

I bypass the note and open the box. I apparently forgot that little detail...I deem it best to read the note.

"Ciel, use this and remember, fingers first.!

-Alois"

"Tch"

I close the door and with a red face turn to sebastian.

"What is it"?

I hand the shirtless man the package without a word.

"Oh".

"Yeah".

We look at each and resume our activities. He sits the box to the side and lays me back.

"Now where was I"? He smiles a devilish smile and it makes me bite my lip.

"I believe you were busy ripping my clothes off"...

He chuckles at me and litters kisses on my stomach. In no time I'm heated again. My dick is thickening by the second and I can feel his grazing against my leg. I want to feel him so bad I decided to hurry things along. I push myself upon my elbows with my lips still attached to his. My fingers find his pants and begin to push them down. I feel him smile into the kiss and he begins to shuffle his pants down along with me. In no time, I find my pants sliding down my thighs as well. I watch as he pulls them all the way off and begins to place kisses up my legs...my thighs...my cock

"Mmmm, fuck"I drive my head backwards into the pillow and I feel the heat and wetness from his mouth.

"Sit up" I plea with him. This isn't about only me tonight. It's special for him too. He raises up and stares at me. His hair disheveled in a unbelievably sexy way, his lips plump and red. His body tense from wanting more. Of course I must oblige. I grab the small box and remove it's contents.

"Sit back". He obeys and I climb onto his lap with the small bottle in my palm. I kiss his lips and watch him savor me. It brings an unbelievably cute smile to his face and I don't want to wait anymore.

"Give me your hand" he raises his right hand and smiles at me. I snap open the lid on the bottle and slather his fingers in the liquid substance. Not once has his smile wavered. I lay the bottle to the side, wrap my arms around his neck and attack his lips. I arch my back as I feel his slick finger trace it's way down my spine and slip between the mounds of my ass. With one hand he grabs a handful of my ass and squeezes, the other finds it way to my twitching hole.

"Are you ready"? He whispers so lightly into my ear it heightens every sensation as he slips his finger lightly over my hole. I nod my head and feel his finger slip into me

"Mmmaahhseba..stiaann"! I'm tripping over my words and digging my fingers in to his back. I feel his cock thump against me and it drives me crazy. He slowly moves his finger in and out.

"Another...please..." I push myself in to him as he adds another. He knows what I need and he wants to give it to me. I feel him slip a third finger in and begins slipping them in and out at a faster pace. My back is arched and I'm pushing harder into his fingers my breathing hitched as I'm being prepared for him but I need to feel more...I need him.

I look up at him and see him staring right at me. His face full of want and pleasure and I am sure my next words are the truest I've ever spoken "I..I'm. I'm ready." I bury my face in to him as he stops breathing a moment and swallows. "Are you certain"? I nod and feel him slowly remove his fingers from my wanting hole.

He lays me back and kisses me and finishes removing his pants.

Fuck he's so gorgeous I could cry.

I hear the snap of the bottle and start breathing harder. This is it. I'm about to give myself to the man I love. I begin to hear small moans and grunts as he slathers his dick in the liquid. He looks at me as he places his cock at my stretched hole that is begging for him to fill it. I notice a look of concern on his face and pull him down to me.

"I know this will hurt at first, but I trust you. I know you'll make me feel better".

He places his lips on mine and we both squeeze our eyes tight. I feel pressure from his lips and then I feel the love of my life enter me for the first time.

"Agghhh"! I muffle my cries into his chest because this really hurts. I know he's concerned so I bear with it. He completely still as if he doesn't want to hurt me further. He needs to move...my body is so pent up that I need this.

"Mooo...ve Sebas...Please...move your body. I'm okay"! My voice betrays my true feelings, coming out cracked and full of pain as I beg him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt".

He looks as if he's in a little pain but smiles and gently starts to thrust into me as I let my body relax and begin to accommodate his size.

"Ciel are you okay"?

"Yes". It's true, I couldn't be any better. I have my arms wrapped around the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, who his making love to me and...

"Oh fuck, OH MY GOD! That's...yes"

I hear him grunt in approval and he begins to move faster. He's found my spot and he knows it. I am lost and I feel him losing it too. My body can feel every movement. I sense everything. I feel everything as if was my first time with senses. From the drops of sweat dripping from my love to the silk that is wrapped around us. My thoughts are only of him until they focus in the tension I feel building within me . I'm pulled from my thoughts by his voice

"Ciel...can I come in you"?

I blush at the thought and so does he. I guess the dummy I am forgot about that part. I breath in and answer

"Please, I need it" he whips his head back and growls as his picks up the pace as he hears my plea .He is now grinding against me so hard my head is bobbing back and forth and his head is rubbing me in just the right way.

I feel him thicken inside me and I know he's about to empty everything he has in me and he's about to make me empty myself. We are both moaning so loud that I'm for sure we can be heard. I honestly don't give a fuck...

"Sebastian...I'm going to come..!" Before i can get my pleas out for him to release with me I feel his body tighten and begin to shake. I feel the rush of warm fluid fill me to the brim and I release all over him. His eyes are shut tight and his face red. It's the most thrilling sight in the world to me.

"Sebastian"? I huff out in broken breaths...

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. I place a kiss on his lips and smile.

" I love you, there is nowhere I would rather be than in this moment. right here, right now".

He kisses my temple and lays beside me and pulls me to his chest.

"I love you too"

I feel him breath against my back and I feel as if I could cry. Not because I'm sad but because I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life.

I turn and face him and trace his sweaty jawline with my fingers. He looks at me and smiles as he pushes himself up on his elbows.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, care to join me"?

" I don't think I can walk just yet". I blush and we both giggle. He kisses me once more and heads to the bathroom.

"Shit"! I have about 5 mins. I grab his shirt and throw it on, I slip on a pair of boxers and immediately know they aren't mine. I stand slowly and notice the pain in my backside. I forgo it and retrieve the box from my coat. I grab a few roses and make my way back the the fire place just as I hear the water turn off. I lay down on my side facing away from the door and pretend to be asleep.

"Ciel? I can help you to the shower"

I hear his footsteps come closer and stop behind me and that's when I hear him stop breathing. I hear a gasp and hear his knees hit the floor

I am laid on my side with my hand slightly open, the wooden box and a white rose perched in my palm...


	12. The Man Known as Sebastian

_**I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through this first time. They are always awkward.**_

_**I plan to write more and will be posting art for this story on Tumblr as soon as I get over an arm injury. **_

_**I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**Enjoy the last chapter!**_

My breathing is heavy as I lay there. I'm nervous which tends to make breathing ragged. I'm waiting for his response and I'm growing more impatient by the second.

I slowly turn to face him and what I see sends me into over drive.

"You little shit"...he chuckles out as he's sitting there on his knees with a small box in his hand.

My tears have no problem speaking now for my heart has smothered my vocal cords all I can do is stare at him as he speaks.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but you had all of this set up and it sidetracked me"

I can't take it anymore, I lunge at him. Wrapping my whole being around him. I lick his bottom lip and beg for entrance which he gives to me immediately. Our tongues fight and our lip connect over and over again.

"Ci..e..l..., let me finish" he places one more kiss on my lips and speaks once more

" I knew once I met you that you were the one I wanted, the one I needed. You are the one who makes me better than I ever could have fathomed. The minute I laid eyes on you from the back booth my brain went haywire and I knew that I had to do anything to be with...

I am done with talking. I attack him once more and he digs his fingers into my hair. Lips once more finding their home. I feel as of I'm floating so I wrap my arms around him and I'm not letting go... For anything.

*knock knock knock*

I swear to god I'm gonna kill the mother fucker who stands on the other side of that door.

"Go get it, I know their out there dying"!

I look at him in confusion and all he does is smile and place small pecks on my face.

"Go, they are going to knock the damn door down"!

I kiss him slowly and drag it with me as I pull away to answer the door receiving a swift smack to the ass and a low chuckle.

"Who's there"? i ask curtly. I'm in no mood to be interrupted any further.

"Open up you tart"! shrieks the intruder on the other side

Ugh, cock block

"Damnit"! i hear a laugh float from Sebastian's direction as I grumble out the curse.

I fling the door open about ready to pound Alois and to my surprise there stands not only the blonde dipshit but Finny clutching his hand tightly and Mey, all with a smile on their faces.

"What the hell"? I look to a smiling Sebastian and then back at the trio of dummies before me...

"Wellllllll"?

"Well what"?

"What did you say"?! The three bouncing slightly as they stood there

"I say...YES"!

I look to my lover and new found fiancé as tears swell up in both our eyes.

"Have a good night"! I don't bother to hear what they are saying or better yet bother to even look their way as I kick the door closed and am raptured by the sweet warm embrace of the love of my life.

None other than the man known as Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
